One Wish
by Punching Bagg
Summary: a demon is found in Peach's Castle he is cursed until he grants a wish, what will happen when Bowser takes the wish and the demon is free? R
1. One Wish

One Wish

While cleaning out the basement Toadsworth found two large doors, "what is this now?" he asked himself, Toadsworth left he came back with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy.

"I've never seen this before," Peach examined.

"Shall we open it?" Toadsworth asked.

"Ok," Mario said, "but lets be careful we don't know what could be inside." Mario and Luigi grabbed the handles and pulled the doors open, "what is your wish!" a voice called, a dragon with four wings came out, "who are you?" Mario asked threatened.

"I am Kegora the demon of this castle, what is your wish?"

"Wish?" Peach asked.

"Yes I grant one wish," Kegora responded.

"What do you suggest, Master Mario?" Toadsworth asked.

"We can't trust this demon," Mario said.

"What do yeah mean, Mario!" Daisy asked, "He's handing out free wishes!"

"Actually he has one wish," Peach corrected.

"Anyway that's pretty good!" Mario left the others followed; the local library, searching through all the books Mario found nothing, "hey," a toad called them over, "you looking for info?"

"Yes we are can you provide information?" Mario asked.

"Yes I can what do you seek?"

"There is a demon named Kegora in the castle offering one wish, what can you tell?"

"Kegora is an elderly creation from one person, Phantom a powerful wizard," the toad paused, "once when Phantom was creating spells an accident created Kegora. Phantom cursed the demon before he could alter the earth into his own dark world, that one wish is the only thing keeping the demon held down."

"So what do we do about Kegora?" Luigi asked.

"You must ignore him, he is tricky and witty, don't fall for any of his tricks," the toad responded. The four walked back to the castle, "so we just ignore him?" Peach asked.

"Well that's what the toad said," Mario responded. After dark everyone was in there room, "Luigi," a voice whispered. Luigi followed the voice to where Kegora was, "what is your wish, Luigi?"

"I'm not going to wish," Luigi responded firmly.

"Isn't there something you've always wanted?"

"No."

"What about all the money in the world, to be rich?"

"No thanks."

"Stubborn," the demon growled, "what about your looks? Become handsome all the women would fight over you!"

"No I've got Daisy."

"Foolish! Maybe fame?"

"Fame?"

"Yes! Your brother has always had the spotlight on him; don't you think its time for him to step down?"

"Yeah I—wait I know what you are up to its not going to work." Luigi walked off.

Bowser's Castle…

"Lord Bowser its here!" the hag witch called coming into the throne room.

"What are you babbling about?" Bowser asked.

"The demon Kegora has been awoken!"

"Who?"

"He was a demon locked away, but now we can go to him!"

"Why do I care?" Bowser asked bored.

"He grants one wish! Isn't it grand!"

"A wish, yes!" It's Bowser time!" Bowser cheered. Kammy and Bowser danced in a circle.

"Hold on!" Bowser stopped, "what's the catch?"

"Well he is freed from his curse, and is said to get revenge on the one who cursed him," Kammy responded.

"And who is that?"

"A great wizard named Phantom."

"I've got it," Bowser grinned evilly, "I know what my wish is! During the dead of night we will get and take the wish, where is it anyway?"

"Peach's Castle."

"Ha ha ha, "Bowser laughed, "It will make my revenge on Mario easier! Tomorrow night we strike!"

"What's the wish Lord Bowser?" Kammy asked eager.

"You're going to wait until we get there," Bowser replied going into his room.


	2. The Dreaded Kegora is Free

The Dreaded Kegora is Free

Bowser and Kammy walk over to Peach's Castle during the night, and sneak into the castle, "all right where is he?" Bowser whispered.

"Well he's most likely to be at the base of the castle," Kammy whispered in response. They made there way to the basement; then to the door, "what is your wish?" Kegora asked.

"I wish to be… all powerful!" Bowser said. Bowser started changing the spikes on his shell got bigger his muscles grew his shell was black, his hair grew, and his tail grew longer, "your wish has been granted," Kegora said, "I'm free!" The castle started shaking Bowser and Kammy left they watched as the roof crumbled when Kegora came out, "where are you Phantom!" the demon roared as he flew off, just then Mario, Luigi, and Peach ran out, "he escaped!" Peach cried out.

"Gahahaha!" Bowser laughed. The three turned around, "Peach go hide somewhere!" Mario ordered and Peach ran to the woods hiding behind a bush, "you did this!" Mario pointed a finger at Bowser.

"One last battle Mario lets go!" Bowser growled. Mario and Luigi ran towards Bowser, Luigi jumped up to kick him Bowser grabbed his leg and tossed him into the castle wall some ruins toppled him, "this fight is just me and you!"

"Let's get this over with!" Mario charged Bowser, Bowser grabbed Mario, pounded him to the ground. Mario moved right before Bowser punched the ground, Mario grabbed his tail, "that old trick isn't going to work," Bowser laughed. Bowser threw Mario then put his foot on Mario's chest, "come on, Mario! Get up!" Bowser laughed. Bowser blew black fire from his mouth, killing Mario, "well done Lord Bowser!" Kammy cheered.

"It was nothing," Bowser said. They both left, Peach woke up, "where am I?" the town was destroyed. She got up and ran over to Mario's dead body, "NO!" she cried. Peach looked over to a pile of bricks moving, "my head!" Luigi said distressed.

"Luigi!" Peach ran over to him, "you're alive!"

"Barely," Luigi said weakly, "what happen? Where's Mario?"

"He's over there," Peach said slowly pointing to Mario's body. Luigi quickly got up to see his dead brother, "no…" he whispered.

"What do we do?" Peach asked.

"Frankly!" Luigi responded.

"Pardon?"

"The professor, professor Frankly he could help," Luigi paused to think, "he must know how to defeat the demon, but we have to leave now!" Luigi and Peach ran off, hours later they arrived at Rogue Port, they both ran to Frankly's House. Luigi knocked on the door, "who is it?" a voice asked.

"Luigi and Peach," Luigi responded.

"Come in." Peach and Luigi walked in, "we need your help," Luigi said.

"I am always ready to help you," Frankly said eagerly. Just then there was a loud roar, "can it be?" Frankly whispered, "No it can't! Kegora is free!"

"That's what we need help with," Peach said.

"Hurry! We must go now!" Frankly got some books "grab those and follow me!" Luigi and Peach grabbed a stack of books; they followed Frankly outside where everyone was running wild as Kegora approached. The three went down a pipe and soon the whole town followed, they ran to the underground town, "where are you Phantom!" the demon roared. The people of Rogue Port herd the demon pass by; people whispered looking around, "this is not good," Frankly said sadly.

"What is it?" Luigi asked.

"With Kegora free he will change the world and get his revenge," Frankly responded.

"There must be something we can do," Peach said desperately.

"We could look for Phantom," Frankly suggested, "Phantom was born in Twilight Town." Frankly, Peach and Luigi headed to Twilight Town, "this place is so… gloomy," Peach examined when they arrived. They walked to the major's house, "whose there?" he asked when they entered.

"We need to ask you some questions," Frankly came forward.

"Questions eh? Well ok."

"Do you know anything about Phantom?"

"Phantom, ah yes you mean Piccolo Alter."

"His name is Piccolo?" Luigi asked.

"Yes that is his real name; he was nicknamed Phantom because of his special powers."

"Do you know where he is?" Peach asked.

"Unfortunately I don't he never told anyone where he was going," the major responded.

"Now what will we do?" Peach asked.

"A fortune teller," Luigi responded, "there's one under Rogue Port named Murlee."

"Yes that could work," Frankly mused. The group left to under Rogue Port and to a small hut a woman with blond hair and green eyes sat at a round table with a ball in the center, "is there something you three need?" she asked in a soft voice.

"We are looking for someone, his name is Piccolo Alter," Luigi responded.

"Ah Phantom just wait I will find him." The table glowed blue and the ball flashed, "I see Phantom in a mansion deep in a dark forest, in Toad Town."

"How much do I pay?" Peach asked.

"No charge for you princess," Murlee said, "but I request to join you."

"Help us?" Luigi asked.

"I wish to help stop Kegora."

"All right you can come," Luigi replied. The four left the hut to the destroyed Toad Town they walked into the dark forest they came to the Boo's Mansion, "so where would Phantom be?" Peach asked as they entered the mansion.

"He's probably on the third floor," Frankly responded.

"I've got it," Murlee said, "everyone stay together." A red light flashed they stood at the third floor door, "are you ok?" Luigi asked standing Murlee up.

"Yes," she responded, "using a lot of energy drains my power." The group entered, "who enters my room unannounced?" Bow asked.

"It seems you have four… human visitors," Bootler announced.

"State your business," Bootler said in a dull tone.

"Is Phantom here?" Luigi asked.

"Phantom?" Bootler choked, "I… don't know anything about a phantom."

"What is it, Bootler?" a red haired man came out.

"Well, eh… some…" Bootler stammered.

"Visitors? What do you guys want?"

"Kegora is free and we need your help," Frankly explained.

"He's free?"

"Please help us," Murlee begged.

"Ok let's go."

"Wait!" Bow called, "what going on!"

"Well Lady Bow it seems that Mr. Alter has to go," Bootler responded.

"Ok then, come back soon!" Bow called as they left.

"You shall be missed, sir," Bootler said.

"Do you know where he is now?" Phantom asked.

"Yes I do," Murlee answered, "he approaching a floating city."

"Well Glitz Ville is the only place, we could go there," Luigi suggested. The group hurried to the blimp, it was destroyed, "great," Peach mumbled, "we have to stop him!"

"I've got it," Murlee said, "stand close." A bright light flash when everyone opened their eyes they were at Glitz Ville, just in time, "there you are!" Kegora looked down at the four; he blew a his fire breath the group jumped out of the way Phantom jumped up to Kegora he was blown away, "you not so tough," Phantom scoffed.

"Just you wait!" Kegora grabbed Phantom, "your going to die right here right now!" Phantom cast a spell; it only scratched Kegora's skin. Kegora crushed Phantom then threw him downward, "hahaha! Now with Phantom out of the way nothing will stop me!" Kegora flew off. Murlee, Frankly, Luigi, and Peach looked over the edge of the Glitz Ville, not saying a word. Murlee got them back to Rogue Port, "we have to find him," Frankly said firmly.

"How, we don't even know where he is," Peach thought.

"He's in a forest," Murlee said with her eyes closed, "near a Koopa village west of Toad Town." They hurried to the spot that Phantom was at his body lay on the ground near some trees, "he's not dead," Frankly said checking him. Luigi carried his body, "well Kegora is too strong for Phantom alone," Murlee said.

"I think I know who can help," Luigi said, "but you aren't gonna like who he is…"


	3. Unusual Heroes

Unusual Heroes

Luigi, Phantom, Frankly, Murlee, and Peach walked to the dark castle, Lord Bowser's Castle, "what is your business with Lord Bowser?" one guard asked as they walked to the door.

"We…," Peach sighed heavily then mumbled, "Need help from Bowser."

"Fine!" the guard tapped his spear on the ground two large doors opened, "why are we here?" Phantom asked.

"You couldn't defeat Kegora by yourself," Luigi responded. They entered the throne room, "who the hell approaches the great and powerful Bowser!" Bowser roared.

"We do ya jerk!" Luigi responded annoyed.

"You dare insult me! I could crush you with out even tiring!"

"Oh please help Lord Bowser you're our _only_ hope," Peach said sarcastically.

"Don't waste my time what do you want?"

"We need your help," Phantom said.

"Ha! You're funny!" Bowser laughed.

"Lord Bowser," Kammy came to his side, "this is the great Phantom!"

"This is the great wizard! Get out of my sight!"

"Wait, how bout a deal?" Frankly asked, "A fight between you and Phantom what do you say?"

"You interest me, continue!" Bowser ordered.

"If Phantom wins the fight, then you help us."

"And when I win you will all rot in my cell!" The group whispered to each other, they all turned to Bowser, "I will fight," Phantom said confidently. Bowser and Phantom where led to a pit, "get ready!" Bowser warned.

"You can't win," Phantom said seriously. Phantom flew forward and shot some spells, Bowser blew black fire. Phantom blasted Bowser he fell to the ground; he got up Phantom charged a spell as Bowser slowly approached him. Bowser was two inches from Phantom when he blew up Bowser; Bowser lay on his back, "gah! How did you win, I'm all powerful," Bowser growled.

"The heroes always win, now you must help us!" Bowser stood up grumbling.

"So now we go to fight Kegora now right?" Luigi asked.

"My research tells me there is a monster that can change form in Twilight Town," Frankly explained. The group left to Twilight Town then to Creepy Steeple, "he should be in the room above," Frankly whispered. Peach, Phantom, Luigi, Frankly, Bowser, and Murlee jumped to the room, "hey what do you misfits want?" Doopliss asked annoyed.

"Hey there buddy!" Luigi greeted him friendly.

"No," Doopliss responded.

"I haven't even asked yet!" Luigi cried.

"Goddamn it, what do you want!"

"Please you request your special skills for a world saving task," Frankly said.

"Say what?"

"We need your help to save the world," Phantom said firmly.

"Sorry I don't do hero, good bye."

"If you haven't noticed, the out side world is being destroyed!" Peach yelled irritated.

"Can you go away?" Doopliss asked deathly.

"We will do anything," Murlee said softly.

"Well ok, bring back my daughter Dooplia!" everyone looked at Murlee, "stand back." She made two light rings appear on the floor they glowed, there was a bright flash. A young girl stood at the spot she was like Doopliss, but blue skinned she was wearing a red tie, blue curly hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Father?" she said confused.

"Your back!" Doopliss cried hugging the girl.

"What happen?" Dooplia asked.

"Friends," Doopliss turned to the group, "for this I will do anything," he said thankfully.

"Yes! Now can we go?" Bowser asked. Doopliss turned to Dooplia, "I need you to say here, I'll explain everything later," Doopliss kissed his daughter.

"Can I come?"

"Sorry but it too dangerous," Frankly said, the group left with a new member: Doopliss. Before they got to town a portal appeared, "hey losers!" Mario walked out, but it wasn't the Mario they knew he was different, his hair was black, his eyes were red, and his ears were long and pointed, "I think your little adventure stops here!"

"Mario what happen to you?" Luigi asked concerned.

"You really want to know? After you left my body Kegora found it he gave me a demon soul! I'm back to kill all of you!"

"What do we do?" Peach asked worried.

"I'll just kill him again!" Bowser said eagerly. Bowser and Mario charged at each other bashing each other, "give up," Mario said breathing deeply.

"Why don't you?" Bowser asked just as tired. Suddenly a blue form of Mario came down and hit Mario on the head knocking him out, "what are you doing here, Dooplia?" Doopliss asked.

"I saw you having trouble, and I thought I could help," Dooplia responded.

"Please go," Doopliss said.

"Aw come on dad, did you see me knock him out?" Dooplia asked proud.

"Actually we could use another shape-shifter," Frankly said.

"All right you can come," Doopliss caved.

"Woohoo!" Dooplia cheered. They all made it to the surface the world had changed, the homes were dark, there where dead trees the violet moon was the only light, shadows moved about like the people once did, "this is the darkness of Kegora?" Peach asked.

"Yes," Frankly responded sadly, "we need to hurry."

"My castle!" Peach cried when they reached the new Toad Town, it was now called Poison Shrooms.

"You mean my castle!" Mario laughed from the top, "Did you think you could win that easy? Now whose the runt the knocked me out?"

"I am!" Dooplia yelled at Mario then she changed into a blue Mario, "let's see if you can fight yourself!"

"You!" Mario laughed, "Your nothing!" Mario jumped down in front of Dooplia; Mario ran towards her with fireballs Dooplia jumped out of the way, Mario then blew a fire ball at Frankly, Dooplia, Doopliss, Peach, Phantom, Murlee, Bowser, and Luigi ran over to Frankly, "its over… save the world," Frankly whispered with his last breath.

"Ha ha ha!" Mario laughed.

"What's so funny?" Peach asked.

"Your all were easily distracted by one death of a soul, look around you!" they were surrounded, "we can't fight them," Phantom whispered.

"Take them to the dungeon!" Mario ordered. The shadow people took them into the castle's dungeon, they sat in the cell, silently thinking of what was next. Suddenly the castle started shaking then it lifted off the ground Mario came to a small window on the door, "we are going to see Kegora," Mario informed, "he will destroy all of you." Mario walked down the hall laughing. "Now is the time to escape," Phantom whispered, "an old jail cell can't hold us." Phantom charged up a spell and shot it at the door, it bounced off and hit Phantom.

"Stand back," Bowser growled he used his breath on the door, but nothing.

"Well if you two can't get it then we are doomed!" Luigi cried.

"I'll get us out of here," Doopliss said changing into a shadow them leaving the room.

"Is he coming back?" Peach asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Dooplia asked.


	4. Mario's Castle Battle Last Battle

Mario's Castle Battle

The door opened everybody walked out, "what are we suppose to do?" Murlee asked, "We'll be with Kegora soon." The group walked around the castle, it was dark, cold, and quiet, "it's so cold," Peach whispered as they walked down a hall, the came to a large room, "well hello there," Mario grinned, he jumped down to the ground, "did you think you could get away that easily? This castle is in the air there is no where to go." Shadows came from the ground, "let's go," Mario grinned. Mario with his Shadows clashed with the Misfits, the battle raged as Shadow soldiers came from everywhere, Phantom chased Mario down a hall and into a room the room was long and dark; a platform shook Phantom looked, there was no solid ground in the room just platforms floating, "where is he?" Phantom asked jumping platform to platform. Looking around, "damn didn't he go in here?"

"Hahaha," Mario's laugh echoed, "you can't stop any of this, and the whole world will be covered by darkness it will be your entire fault!"

"Come out and fight me!" Phantom cast spells to brighten up the room, but he could not find Mario.

"You're pathetic!" Mario hollered.

"Show your self! Show me what you're made of!"

"Fine I'm warning you…" Mario's voice echoed. Phantom jumped up to a higher platform, "look out!" Mario yelled as he bashed down on Phantom, he flew backwards falling to a lower platform; his body bounced of that and he fell to another platform, "gah," Phantom groaned, he herd ticking.

"Get up! Don't waste my time by playing around," Mario said irritated. Phantom jumped up to Mario's platform, "now down there," Mario pointed to the darkness below them, "leads to a spike pit."

"You'll be first to go." Mario jumped up then slammed down on the platform sending Phantom flying over his head. Mario made a pistol appear in his hand, "run," he smiled.

"You run," Phantom smiled creating two pistols. They jumped back and forth shooting at each other, taking chunks out of the platforms, "why can't we fight like men?" Mario asked.

"You want to fine," Phantom dropped his weapons and threw them into the darkness; Mario did also they both got to the highest platform, "fist fight, no magic no nothing," Phantom said.

"Let's do it," Mario grinned. They thrashed, using all their energy on each other. Phantom caught Mario off guard, he fell down into the darkness, "got him," Phantom grinned weakly. Phantom ran back to the others; they looked tired, "where did you go?" Bowser asked.

"I defeated Mario," Phantom breathed. They group left to explore more of the castle, looking into different rooms. They came to an icy room, "this is like a room in the mansion," Luigi examined. The room was wide big chunks of sharp ice stood in the corners of the room, "did you think you could kill me?" Mario asked.

"How did you--?" Phantom looked confused.

"I don't die," Mario smiled. The room shook all parts spread, until there was one icy platform, Mario tossed fire balls that bounced towards the group they jumped, Dooplia shot fire at Mario; Mario slipped of the icy island he flew back up, "you can't win like that!" Mario yelled he created a great wind; blowing all, "damn it!" Luigi yelled, "Everybody come together!" Luigi ordered. The group came together, "now what!" Peach asked, "were about to fall of the edge!" Doopliss got to the front of the group and blew a strong wind the winds combined to make a tornado. Luigi looked up, "that's it!" he said.

"What is it?" everyone asked.

"There are spikes on the ceiling; we just need to get Mario in the tornado!"

"I got it!" Dooplia created a wind pushing Mario upward, "damn you!" Mario said as he flew helpless, is body hit the spikes. Everyone looked away the room returned to normal; his lifeless body hit the floor, "now he's gone," Phantom said.

"We should be careful," Murlee warned.

"Still we need to prepare for Kegora," Phantom informed.

"What if Mario is waiting for us?" Peach asked.

"Well we all saw it," Bowser grumbled, "he's dead." The group came to the main room,

The roof of the castle opened the pillar they where all standing on rose up to the night sky, "this is the final fight Kegora!" Phantom yelled.

"This is it!" Kegora laughed, "This is the earth's last resource?" Mario jumped down to them, "I'm back!"

"We just killed you!" Luigi yelled. The battle between Kegora and the Misfits began, Mario fought Bowser, Luigi, and Peach; while Doopliss, Dooplia, Phantom, "you can't stop me!" Kegora roared. Murlee blasted Kegora, "what!" Kegora shouted.

"You're weak Kegora!" Murlee yelled. Kegora blew fire, he flew up into the sky then he flew down towards the castle, "let's see you mortals survive this!" Kegora smashed into the castle it crumbled and smashed onto the ground. Murlee looked around when the dust cleared a large metal piece had been driven through Kegora's body, "I'll be back," he growled weakly.

"Where is Peach?" Luigi asked worried.

"I'm here," Peach stood up. Doopliss and Dooplia where found and so was Phantom, but Bowser lay dead on his back, "what happen?" Peach asked.

"It seems all his power was sucked away," Phantom responded. The world slowly came out of the darkness and back into light. Everyone returned to their lives and forgot about the Dreaded Kegora, within the rubble something moved Mario came out of it, "I will get my revenge!" Mario cried out.


End file.
